Mother's Day
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from Fiana. This takes place before Dory and Marlin get married. In this one, Nemo is nervous about making Dory a Mother's Day gift because he doesn't know how his father would feel about that. How does Marlin take it? Enjoy :) Ps. Happy early (if not early) Mother's day to all the mothers out there!


Dory has been secretly dating Marlin for a while and they are waiting for the right moment to tell Nemo the good news. What they don't know is that Nemo already considers Dory his mother, he really loves her. Mother's day is coming up and he wants to make something special for her. He doesn't want to tell his dad because he doesn't know how his dad would feel about Nemo making Dory a Mother's day gift. He knows that Dory loves seashells so he goes around while his class is on their trips, taking a seashell from each spot. They normally go to the drop off but sometimes they go to different areas of the drop off. He has been bringing them home and hiding each shell behind their house.

"Nemo, why do you have all those shells?" asks Marlin

"Oh..they are just interesting. I thought I would ask Dory her opinion," says Nemo.

"Okay, so you and Pearl are hanging out tomorrow?" asks Marlin

"Yeah! We will be back later," says Nemo. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah just listen to her dad," says Marlin.

"I will!" says Nemo.

Marlin knew where they were going, how long they were going so he was okay with it. Nemo was glad that he didn't question him further. The rest of the day is fine, nothing really happens. What Marlin didn't know is that they were going there to get some stuff to turn the shells into a necklace: he had some blue shells, pink shells, some brown, some coral pieces to make it more than trying to put together some shells. He asked Pearl for help because he knew he couldn't do this alone. Pearl and her dad picked up Nemo with his shell collection the next morning. They had breakfast then went looking for some sort of string, they know that their mermaid friends will help him string the shells together. Nemo knew that it would be easier that way, over trying to do it themselves and hope that they don't break the shells. They get what they need and head to where Oceana is.

"Hi friends," says Oceana, with a smile.

"Hi Oceana," says the kids.

"Thanks for helping me with this, you too Pearl," says Nemo.

"No problem!" says the girls

They follow Oceana into her home and waited patiently for her to make the necklace. She uses the biggest blue shell as the center and works from there. She smiles at her progress working with what she has. Nemo gets nervous that she won't finish it in time, tomorrow is Mother's day and it is getting closer to dinner time.

"All done," says Oceana.

She comes out and produces the beautiful necklace with the blue shell shining beautifully.

"Wow!" says the both of them.

"You like it?" asks Oceana.

"It's so beautiful!" says Pearl.

"Thank you! I love it!" says Nemo.

He gives Oceana a hug, she smiles and hugs him back before giving him the necklace warning him to be careful. He agrees to be as careful as possible. The three of them head home and understand that Nemo doesn't want to drop the necklace so that is why he doesn't properly say goodbye. They leave him to try to hide the necklace, Marlin raises an eyebrow when he sees the necklace.

"What's that?" asks Marlin

Nemo blushes and stutters, he gently puts the necklace down on their bed.

"Don't get mad okay.." says Nemo, nervous.

"If you tell me the truth, I won't get mad," says Marlin.

"Okay, well I have been collecting the shells not only for Dory but..I wanted to make it into a Mother's Day gift.." says Nemo.

He stands there wondering what will happen next when he is surprised by Marlin's smile.

"How can I get mad at that, there is actually something I have been meaning to tell you," says Marlin.

"What's that?" asks Nemo.

"Well..Dory and I have been dating for a while now. So, in a way she is your mother…" says Marlin, rubbing his head.

"Really?!" asks Nemo, excited.

"Yeah," says Marlin.

Nemo beams and hugs Marlin happily, Marlin blinks but hugs back. Marlin helps Nemo hide the necklace from Dory. They also distract her away from the gleam coming from the necklace. The next morning, Nemo scoops up the necklace and waits for Marlin's cue.

"Morning Dory, so I told Nemo yesterday about us," says Marlin.

"Oh? What did he say?" asks Dory.

"He was happy, he hugged me," says Marlin.

"Aw well that's great," says Dory.

"Yeah, actually he has a surprise for you," says Marlin.

"Ooo a surprise?! What is it?" asks Dory

"Nemo?" calls Marlin.

Nemo comes out blushing wide, he hands the necklace over to Dory.

"It's a mother's day gift," says Nemo, sheepishly.

"For me?" asks Dory.

"Yeah, it's a seashell necklace," says Nemo.

"It's beautiful, thank you," says Dory.

"You're welcome," says Nemo.

She pulls him in gently into a hug, he smiles and snuggles in. Marlin helps her put it on gently, it looks wonderful around her neck especially the blue shell. She doesn't take it off all day showing it off to everyone they pass by. Nemo and Marlin are both glad that she loves her necklace that much.

The End.


End file.
